Letter
by DarkAislinn2012
Summary: Ron wants to end his lefe, because his family is gone. Hermione loves him, but that isn't his problem. RHr One-shot. RomanceDrama


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this one-shot love story. Harry, Ron Hermione, and Ginny are J.K. Rowling's characters and I am making no money off of these characters.   
  
_My Dearest Love,  
  
I have tried to tell you I love you and you still insist on being friends. I know you love me as I love you, but the difference is, the stubborn one is willing to admit his feelings for you.   
  
Time and time again, you tell me that we can go no farther than friends, because Voldemort would surely kill us. I do not fear him. Not anymore that is. I love you as any man would love a women. I have wished upon the graves of my parents that you will one day admit your love for me. Somehow, you still refuse.   
  
I sit in the boys dormitory writing this to you, to let you know my intentions. After what happened to Harry and my dear sister Ginny, I fear that I cannot continue my life this way. Hermione, love, if you do not love me or wish to love me. Then I cannot go past this, I cannot live a lonely life. With Harry and Ginny both being in St. Mungos, I cannot sit by and watch the women I love not love me and expect me to keep going, day after day alone.   
  
Harry was my best friend and Ginny my sister. My parents are dead, Bill and Charlie are in Azkaban for the murder of Death Eaters and might as well be considered dead, seeing as they have no soul left. And Percy, well... Percy might not even consider being my brother any loner.   
  
I sit here, writing my suicide letter to you, to let you know, where I will be. The same place where we had the final battle.   
  
Yours Always,   
  
Ronald B. Weasley  
  
_He sat back and re-read the letter. He ran a hand through his red locks nervously and folded it and stuck it in an envelope with the name _Hermione _in a flourish. He stood up and walked out of the boys dormitory quietly. He saw Hermione's books laying on the table and knew she was in the lavatory. He set the latter on her open book and walked out of the common room with the invisibility cloak and Harry's Firebolt.   
  
He walked outside of the castle and jumped onto his broom and sped off towards Dover.   
  


  
  


He stood watching the waves crash violently against the rocks when he heard someone step on twigs. He had taken off his cloak and folded it neatly with Harry's invisibility cloak and placed his wand over them both. He had rolled up his sleeves and had his arms crossed over his chest and and was leaning against a tree.   
  
"I wondered how long it would take you to get here." He didn't turn around while saying it. He knew it was her and didn't have to tell her he knew.   
  
"Why? Why do this?" _Did you read the letter?_ He thought sarcastically. He slid his cobalt blue eyes over to where she was standing. She was beautiful. She always was beautiful, his Hermione.   
  
"You know why. There is nothing left for me. My family is gone. The woman I love, doe not love me or refuses to love me. You know that there are many other reasons." She looked at him and he turned towards her. He saw the tears in her eyes and felt his heart constrict.   
  
"I love you, you know I do. I just don't want to get hurt. I didn't want us to be together, because if Voldemort knew he would kill us to get to Harry." Her voice was a whisper and he had to strain to hear her over the waves.   
  
"He knew you love me and that's why he put both my sister and Harry in St. Mungo's, along with the fact that he knew they were together. Yet, we could have killed him together, but you refused to let your love come through so our powers would be strong. If you loved me so much, you wouldn't have done what you did." His tone was cold but his voice was quiet. She was crying freely now and he dismissed it.   
  
"I love Ron. Don't do this please. At least-" He looked at her sharply, wanting her to finish. "At least take me with you." The last part came out softly.   
  
"No. I don't want you to do this with me. I want to do this alone. I love you and that's why I am doing this." He walked to the edge and looked back at her. "I love you Hermione." Before he could jump she ran to him and threw her arms around him sobbing. He looked at her and brought her mouth to his. The kiss was warm and soft. His tongue slid over her velvety one and he sighed. She pulled away and smiled. She grabbed his hand.   
  
"Let's do this together. We'll die together Ron. I want to be with you for eternity." He smiled back and gathered her to him. Together they jumped, holding on to each and crying and the fell to the bottom.   
  
A/N: How was it? I know it was a bit angst, but it was just one of those things where you think about it and you have to write it right away. I hope you like it.   



End file.
